Távoli messzeség
by Willow Dana
Summary: Willow Dana útra kel az Újvilág ismeretlen részei felé, hogy módot találjon, amivel feltámaszthatja halott szerelmét. Párosítás: AcexOC
1. 0 fejezet - Prológus

„_A nappalokból sötét éjszakák lettek, az éjszakák pedig újra hajnalokként ragyogtak fel. A táj körülöttem is mindig változott, a forró sivatagok, fagyos hóviharok, zöldellő fák és kopár tájak sosem maradtak meg, ahogy tovább haladtam azon az úton. Szigetről szigetre utaztam, s eddig még nem bukkantam rá arra, amit kerestem, bár pontosan még én sem tudom, hová tartok. De nem fogok megállni, amíg meg nem találom a módot. Amíg újra el nem érek hozzá."_

A titokzatos lányról suttogtak az emberek néhol, azt beszélték az Újvilág felé tart és olyan dolgokról kérdez, amik már rég feledésbe merültek vagy talán soha nem is léteztek, de mire bárki visszakérdezhetett volna, hogy ki ő, ő már ismét az utcákat rótta azzal a hosszú fekete sállal a nyakán, némán folytatva útját az ismeretlen felé. Egy magányos vándor, aki nem ismerte sem a múltját, sem azt, hogy sikerül-e boldogan lezárnia történetét.

Vajon képes egyedül boldogulni, vagy végleg elbukik, mielőtt betarthatná az ígéretet, amit tett? Talál majd társakat a keresés közben? És vajon, sikerül visszahoznia az élők közé a férfit, akit annyira szeretett?


	2. 1 fejezet - Távoli messzeség

**1. fejezet – Távoli messzeség**

A Grand Line felszínén aranylón felcsillantak a lemenő nap szikrái. A magas sziklapart üres volt, leszámítva egy lányt, aki némán állt egyedül a szikla szélén, a végtelenbe vesző óceánt nézve. Csak a partnak csapódó hullámok és a sirályok sírása hallatszott, ahogy szótlanul gondolataiba mélyedt. A ragyogó napfény az ő továbbra is rezzenéstelen, melankolikus arcára vetült, de a felszín alatt lelkében örvénylő gyászt és sötétséget semmi sem tudta elérni és bevilágítani. Hiszen az a láng, ami mindig képes volt rá, már rég kihunyt. Dana úgy érezte, számára semmi más nem maradt. Csak a remény… Az utolsó remény arra, hogy egy nap újra viszontlássa őt. Talán valahol… abban a távoli messzeségben…

A Roger Kalózokon kívül nem volt még olyan, aki végigszelte volna azt a hátborzongató tengert. De ő mégis úgy érezte, meg kell próbálnia. Az Újvilág egyes részei még a Yonkou számára is felfedezetlenek. Az emberek a Grand Line-nak ezt a felét Paradicsomnak hívják, az Újvilágot pedig Pokolként emlegetik, ám ez a lánynak mégsem számított, hiszen bárhol volt is, számára így is minden pillanat a pokol volt, amit nélküle kellett megélnie. Nem félt a megpróbáltatásoktól, sérülésektől, a fájdalomtól, az ismeretlentől, a harcoktól vagy akár a haláltól. Dana úgy érezte, ő már mindent elveszített, és ha az életét kell kockára tennie, hogy mindent visszakapjon, neki az sem jelentett problémát.

- Megérdemelted volna, hogy tovább élj. Bármit is gondoltál magadról, megérdemelted, hogy szeressenek, és hogy élj. Sajnálom, hogy annyira gyenge voltam… - hangja elcsuklott, s kissé lehorgasztotta fejét. Kék szempárját elöntötte a bűntudat és a bánat keveréke, ami mint egy méreg, szétáradt lelkében, belülről őrölve fel őt. Hirtelen lehunyta szemeit, megpróbálva lecsitítani borús gondolatait, amit a férfi elviselhetetlen hiánya okozott. Hiszen bármilyen reménytelennek tűnt is a helyzet, érezte, hogy még nem adhatja fel.

- De mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy újra elérjelek téged… Ha veszítek, és meghalok, miközben megpróbállak visszahozni… legalább megbánás nélkül tudok majd a szemedbe nézni a másvilágon, tudva hogy mindent megtettem érted, amit csak tudtam.

Két hosszú év telt el, de a tőle kapott gyűrű még mindig gyűrűsujján csillogott. Erőt adott neki, felidézve benne azt az időt, amikor még mellette lehetett. Valahányszor rátekintett, feltört benne a múlt, ami melegséggel töltötte el a szívét. A kedves nevetése… Ahogy a szája arra a széles mosolyra húzódott… A csókja íze… Az emlékek mélyen a lelkébe égtek, és még az idő múlásával sem tudtak elkopni. Bár már nem volt többé, számára még mindig csak ő létezett. Őt látta mindenben és mindenkiben. Az ő suttogását hallotta a szélben, az ő könnyeit érezte esőben, az ő melegsége töltötte el, mikor eltűntek a felhők és kisütött a nap.

- Vissza foglak hozni… - suttogta, ahogy a távolba vesző óceánra meredt, aminek felszínét vérvörösre festették a lemenő nap sugarai.

Hirtelen a hullámok vadul a szikláknak csapódtak, s a lány hosszú, intenzív vörösen felragyogó haját és fekete sálját megragadta a feltámadt szél, ahogy továbbra is mozdulatlanul állt a sziklapart szélén a haldokló égbolt alatt. A magasan felcsapó hullámok szikrái a szemei előtt ragyogtak fel majd hulltak vissza és váltak ismét semmivé.

Ez a hosszú történet, ami tizenkét éve vette kezdetét, olyan váratlanul és hirtelen indult, ahogy két éve befejeződött. Mintha a véletlenek játéka lett volna a találkozásuk, s az idő, amit egymás mellett töltöttek mindkettejükre mély hatással volt, nem engedve őket felejteni mikor a sors egy ideig szétválasztotta őket. Szerették egymást, és a köteléket köztük senki és semmi nem tudta szétszakítani. Még a halál sem. Danának nem volt semmi bizonyítéka arra, hogy bármit is találni fog az Újvilág elrejtett részén, amivel feltámaszthatja őt. De jelenleg nem tehetett mást… Csak hinni.

- Talán… A mi történetünknek még lehet szép vége…

Néhány sirály a lemenő napkorong felé repült, s a lány kissé felemelte fejét, félig lehunyt szemeiben azzal a melankolikus derengéssel bámulta, ahogy eltűnnek a fényben. Ahogy szája erőtlen mosolyra húzódott, a napfény felragyogott az arcán lecsorduló könnyeken.

- Ugye… Ace?


End file.
